This invention relates to a light bar assembly for a vehicle; and, more particularly to a novel light bar assembly for installation on an official, emergency, or government vehicle. The light bar assembly is configured to be removably attached to the vehicle while requiring no modifications to the vehicle or the light bar assembly.
Vehicles used in emergency and/or repair circumstances, such as, for example, ambulances, police and fire department vehicles, road crew vehicles, military and other government vehicles, often utilize specially designated lights which are positioned on the vehicle and, when activated, alert others in the vicinity to the vehicle's presence. This is done so other vehicles, or pedestrians, can get out of the way of the vehicle and promote its safe passage through an area. Over time, it has become commonplace for a combination or array of such lights to be mounted or positioned on a single framework for attachment to the vehicle. Such combinations are commonly referred to as “light bars” in the industry.
Light bars are accessories for emergency vehicles. That is, light bars are attached to the emergency vehicle after the vehicle has been produced by the vehicle manufacturer and delivered to the agency using the vehicle. Traditionally, little attention has been paid to the method of attachment of a light bar to a vehicle other than ensuring the light bar is securely fastened in place and will not be dislodged, particularly when the vehicle is moving at high speed which it often must do in emergency situations.
Consequently, light bars are conventionally attached to an emergency vehicle or other vehicle by modifying the vehicle. This usually involves drilling holes in the vehicle body (or other components) which are not specified or otherwise required as part of the original vehicle manufacture. Alternatively, welds, clamps and other forms of attachment are sometimes used. These alternate forms of attachment subject the vehicle to stresses for which it was not designed. Often times the installation process also requires modification to the light bar for specific applications.
Vehicle and light bar assembly modifications are costly and time consuming, and can also cause significant problems. That is, since they are not part of the vehicle's OEM specifications and are not typically made at a manufacturer's service center or garage, it is not uncommon for such modifications to inadvertently damage the vehicle with unexpected and undesirable results. For example, electrical wires and other electrical components may be damaged or broken. Further, any improper sealing where the modifications are made can result in exposure to the weather and lead to premature corrosion or component failure problems.
The modifications may also invalidate the manufacturer's warranties. For example, a warranty regarding the vehicle's fit and finish (e.g., body paint) may be voided if the modifications to the vehicle subject it to unnecessary weather exposure and corrosion. Similarly, a modification that damages the vehicle's components, or subjects components to accelerated deterioration, may also result in the warranty being voided. For example, official, emergency, and government vehicles are often sold to the general public at the end of their service life to an agency. In such instances, it has been found that vehicle modifications needed for mounting light bars to the vehicle compromise the condition of the vehicle and detract from the vehicle resale value.
It is therefore desirable to provide a light bar assembly adapted to be removably attached to the vehicle without requiring modification to the vehicle or to the light bar assembly.
Moreover, vehicles of differing makes and models are commonly used for emergency and other vehicles that utilize light bars. Such different makes and models of vehicles have differing body shapes, sizes and configurations. Traditionally, light bars of differing configurations are used for each make and model of vehicle. That is, no light bar has been designed for use on any more than one make and model of vehicle. It is therefore also desirable to provide a light bar assembly adapted to be universally and removably attached to more than one make and model of vehicle without requiring modification to the vehicle or to the light bar assembly.
The light bar assembly of the present invention overcomes the problems described above and provides significant benefits over existing technology.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.